Mission of Honor/Chapters
Mission of Honor consists of a total of 43 chapters. ---- 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 ---- Chapter One Innokentiy Kolokoltsov, Permanent Senior Undersecretary for Foreign Affairs of the Solarian League, receives the official message from the Star Empire of Manticore concerning the Solarian League Navy's devastating defeat in the Second Battle of New Tuscany. He calls the ruling bureaucrats of the League together and tells them that Admiral Josef Byng is dead and the surviving units of his task force have surrendered to the Royal Manticoran Navy, which did not lose andy ships at all. Everyone is shocked that for the first time, a Solarian flag officer has surrendered to an enemy. Chapter Two Fleet Admiral Winston Kingsford, commanding officer of the Solarian League Navy's Battle Fleet, meets with Fleet Admiral Rajampet Rajani, the League's Chief of Naval Operations. They begin to make plans for a major attack on Manticore, but during the discussion Kingsford begins to suspect that Rajampet has ulterior motives. Meanwhile, Queen Elizabeth III of Manticore has a private meeting with Admiral Honor Harrington, who is preparing to take Eighth Fleet out for an important mission once the Christmas season is over. Shortly after, Honor meets with Admiral Lester Tourville, the senior Havenite prisoner of war in Manticoran custody. They discuss their respective tactics in the Battle of Manticore, and then Honor asks Tourville to give her some information on Havenite President Eloise Pritchart's character. The Admiral agrees to cooperate, as long as he is not forced to give away confidential information. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Elizabeth III, Hamish Alexander-Harrington, Anthony Langtry, William Alexander and Thomas Caparelli discuss military situation in Talbot sector and its political repercussions. Hago Shavarshyan point of view. Fleet Admiral Sandra Crandall, on-route to Spindle, receives briefing on Manticoran missile ranges, but downplays potential risks of missile dominated combat environment. Shavarshyan wonders about Crandall's connection to Manpower and Manpower's ability to influence SLN ship movements and intended fate of Crandall's taskforce. We learn, that task force needed a solid week to get underway. Chapter Nineteen Hago Shavarhyan point of view. Crandall's Task Force 496 arrives in Spindle system. TF496 stays beyond hyper-limit, Crandall demands system surrender. Manticoran communication officer displays contempt towards SLN threat. Governor Estelle Matsuko rejects demands. Messan Alignment ships progress towards goals of Operation Oyster Bay, T -15days. Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Thirty-Three Chapter Thirty-Four Chapter Thirty-Five Chapter Thirty-Six Chapter Thirty-Seven Chapter Thirty-Eight Chapter Thirty-Nine Chapter Fourty Chapter Fourty-One Chapter Fourty-Two Chapter Fourty-Three Category:Chapter Lists